


Storming Love

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, Getting Back Together, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Kissing in the Rain, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Break Up, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Harry never expected to wake up to a rainstorm in his bedroom without a hole in the roof. Can an owl to Theo break the storm that seems to be following him?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Storming Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> A/N: Written for hp_drizzlefest on LJ and Tumblr for nightfallwen's prompt that she submitted for the event.
> 
> This was also written to fill a square on my bingo card from Rare HP Bingo which is hosted on Ao3 and Tumblr. My square was O1 - "Don't give me that look!".
> 
> I'd like to thank my GaeilgeRua, SquarePeg72, and xxDustNight88 for all of the tender love and help that they added to this story to make it what it was. To be completely honest, you wouldn't have gotten this story if it weren't for them.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Harry was awakened suddenly by the splashing of cold water on his face. He sat straight up and reached for his glasses on the nightstand, placing them on his face once he located them. Looking around his bedroom, he furrowed his brow as he noticed that there was water falling from the ceiling all around him.

He glanced up to the ceiling and let out a sigh. Maybe it was only happening in his room, Harry thought to himself. Pushing himself off the bed, he padded over to the door stopping only to grab his housecoat and making his way downstairs. Much to his dismay, the rain hadn't stayed behind in his bedroom. It appeared as though the entire house was being soaked in consistent, drizzling rain.

Harry scratched his head as he looked around 12 Grimmauld Place. There didn't appear to be any structural damage from the rain, which was convenient, but something needed to be done about the rain. He pulled his wand out of his housecoat pocket and started to point it at the roof, but dropped his hand. There weren't rain clouds, so he didn't know where to point the wand to cast a spell.

"It's moments like this that I really miss Hermione living here," he mumbled to himself, tucking his wand back into his pocket. His stomach grumbled, so he decided to make his way through the rain into the kitchen. The rain continued as Harry rummaged around the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Master Potter," Kreacher called, standing on the other side of the kitchen, watching him make a mess of things. "Can I help you with something?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled, reaching up to wipe a few specks off of his glasses. "Thanks for the offer, Kreacher. I'm okay."

Kreacher looked at him for a moment and shook his head as he walked past Harry, leaving him alone. "Stupid Master Potter. Should be focusing on the rain. Only focused on his stomach."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head. Kreacher was right. He should be focusing on the rain. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on anything until he stopped the growling in his stomach.

Reaching for the handle on the refrigerator, Harry scanned the contents and aimlessly grabbed some bread and ham. He started to assemble the sandwich but stopped when he realized that the rain was soaking the bread, making it impossible to make a proper sandwich.

With a heavy sigh, Harry hung his head and returned the ham to the refrigerator before tossing the soggy bread in the bin at the end of the counter. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way down to the hall to his office. As the door slammed shut behind him, he padded over to the desk and picked up a pen.

He placed the pen against a parchment piece and scribbled a quick note, rolling it up into a damp scroll. Harry summoned Pidgwidgeon and attached the scroll to his leg and sent him on his way.

"Hopefully, Nott can get someone out here as soon as possible," Harry grumbled, collapsing against the back of his chair as the rain continued to fall on his head. This was going to get old quickly.

. . . . . . . . .

"Greengrass, I've got a job for you," Theodore Nott said, peeking his head in her office and waving a folder in the air. "Pop up rainstorm inside with no traceable cause. I need my best witch on the job."

Daphne looked up from her desk and smiled, nodding her head as she watched him step into her office. "Leave the file. I'll take a look at it after a while. It's probably just a prank and will clear up in a couple of hours."

"I don't know," Theo chuckled, dropping the folder on her desk. "It's at a place that only Ministry employees with our level of clearance know even exists, so I don't think it's a prank that will just wear off."

"Where is it?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she reached for the folder.

"12 Grimmauld," Theo replied quickly, watching to see the expression on Daphne's face as it sunk in where she would be going.

"Potter's?" Daphne groaned, scrubbing a hand over her face. "He's not going to be happy to see me."

"Your break up was over a year ago," Theo insisted. "I'm sure he's over it by now. Besides, if anyone is going to figure out what the hell is going on with the rain, it's going to be you."

Daphne shook her head as she thought about how Harry was going to react to seeing her. The last time they spoke, it hadn't ended well. She wouldn't blame him if he slammed the door in her face when she got there. "Can't you go see what's wrong?"

"Nope, just pretend you aren't uncomfortable being in his presence. Boss wants the best witch in the department to go investigate it," Theo said, taking a few steps backward away from her desk with a smile on his face. "I know you are more than capable of getting this situation under control. Imagine him in his boxers if you get nervous."

Daphne rolled her eyes and picked up the file. She flipped it open as Theo made his way out of her door. Letting out a heavy sigh, she skimmed over the report and began gathering her stuff. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled, walking out of her office to the apparition point.

. . . . . . . . .

Daphne hung her head as she stood in front of the door of 12 Grimmauld Place and took a deep breath. She wished that Theo would have just taken this case for himself. "He just wanted to sit in his office all afternoon," she grumbled, shaking her head.

With a heavy sigh, she reached up and rapped her knuckles against the door. A few moments later, the door swung open. The initial smile that she saw on Harry's face quickly faded when he realized who was waiting for him.

"Don't give me that look," Daphne huffed, rolling her eyes as Harry stared at her for a few moments. "Theo wouldn't let me out of it. I tried to get him to take it. I know you don't want to see me."

Harry looked at her for a few moments before he realized that she had even said anything more. He quickly shook his head and carded a hand through his hair. "No, it's fine that you're here," he mumbled, taking a deep breath as he looked at her. He could still feel the rain landing on his back as they stood at the front door awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" she asked, smiling half-heartedly. "The quicker I figure out what's going on, the sooner I can leave."

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, taking a step. "Come on in."

He reached down for an umbrella and popped it open after Daphne walked inside. Harry smiled as he offered it to her.

"Thanks," she said, nodding her head as she took the umbrella and lifted it above her head. She took a few steps into 12 Grimmauld Place and let out a heavy sigh. The last time she was here was the night that she and Harry had broken up. Her mind began replaying the memories as she looked around the front room.

"Get it together, Daphne," she mumbled to herself, walking further into the house. She leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. No clouds. It appeared as though the rain was just falling from the roof, which was very odd since it was a beautiful, sunny day outside.

She walked over to the window and looked along the seam and found nothing. Slowly, Daphne turned around and found Harry watching her from the far side of the room. She chuckled to herself and shook her head, forcing her attention to another place in the room.

"When did you notice the rain?" Daphne asked, making her way towards the stairs and pausing at the base of them to look back at Harry.

"It woke me up," Harry said, furrowing his brow as he thought back to it. "I'm not sure how long it had been raining before I woke up, though."

Daphne slowly nodded her head. "Interesting," she mused. "Theo didn't mention that in the file." She began making her way up the stairs and noticed Harry quickly following behind her.

"Why would he?" Harry asked. "All my owl said was that it was raining inside, with no details."

"Then, how did he?" Daphne questioned, thinking back to the file Theo had handed her. It was filled with details about where the rain had started and that as Harry moved about the house, the rain would follow him and begin raining harder at random.

"How did he what?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the railing at the top of the stairs. He watched as Daphne made her way down the hall, moving the umbrella around so that she could get a better look at things. He could also tell she was getting frustrated as she couldn't find any source of the rain.

"He had a file with a report completely filled out. The only thing that was missing was when it started," Daphne replied, glancing back at Harry over her shoulders. "So that means one of you is lying to me, and I'd hazard the guess that it's one of you who looks like a drowned rat right now."

"That was unnecessary, Daph," Harry said, pushing away from the railing. "If you need me, I'll be in my office. I don't need to be here while you try and figure out what the hell is going on."

"Fifteen minutes," she said, chuckling softly to herself as she shook her head. "That's almost a record."

Harry paused on the stairs and took a deep breath. "What's a new record?" he asked, slowly turning around to look at her.

"The amount of time it took for you to give up on me," she replied, leaning her head back as she blinked her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks that she could feel welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Damn it," she huffed. Daphne wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her cheek and walked away from the stairs, making her way down the hall to the loo. She needed a minute to get herself together.

She could hear Harry's footsteps following after her. She hastened her step and opened the door to the loo, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. Daphne reached up and locked it before leaning her forehead against the cool wood. It was damp from the rain, but it gave her some comfort.

Harry stood outside of the loo and stared at the door. He wasn't sure what to do to make this right. Obviously, she wasn't just upset about the rain, being here, together, was probably the last thing Daphne wanted. As he felt his heart sinking, he noticed the rain starting to get heavier. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

With a deep breath, Harry reached out and rapped his fingers against the door to the loo. "Daphne, can we talk?"

"About what?" she grumbled from the other side of the door.

Harry sighed and carded his hand through his hair again. "Open the door, so we can really talk."

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say from the other side of the door."

"I wasn't the only one who gave up, you know?" Harry insisted, knowing that would be enough for her to open the door. Her death glares wouldn't have the same effect with the door in between them.

Almost on cue, the door flew open quickly.

"Don't you dare tell me I gave up on you!" Daphne yelled, storming out of the loo, closing the space between the two of them. The umbrella lying discarded on the floor. "I was the only one fighting for us."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut as he looked Daphne in the eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek, pulling her face towards him as he pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. He smiled when he noticed her relax in his arms and drape her arms loosely around his neck.

A few moments into the kiss, Harry noticed that the rain had stopped. He slowly pulled away from Daphne and looked up at the ceiling. "The rain stopped," he stated.

"What the hell?" Daphne replied, looking up at the ceiling. She furrowed her brow as she looked back at Harry. "Did you do something?"

"What would I have done?" Harry grumbled, narrowing his gaze at her. As his frustration increased, the rain slowly started to fall again. "What is going on?"

Daphne thought about it for a few moments. She rolled her eyes when an idea popped into her head. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into her.

"What are you-?"

Harry was quickly cut off by Daphne's kiss. After a few moments, the rain stopped again. When she was satisfied with her discovery, Daphne pulled away from Harry and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm going to kill Nott," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side with a furrowed brow.

"It was a setup," Daphne replied. "He has been dropping hints for months about us getting back together, but I just kept brushing him off."

"Oh," Harry said, his happiness at the kiss was quickly fading. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to send an owl to Theo, and we are going to spend the day catching up on all that lost time we missed," Daphne said, leaning in to kiss Harry quickly on the lips before pulling away from him. She interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him down to his office.

. . . . . . . . .

A tapping at the window pulled Theo's attention away from the folder on his desk. A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips when he realized that Pidwidgeon was waiting for him to open the window. He pushed away from his desk, jumping up from his chair and made his way over to the window.

Theo pulled it open, and Pidgwidgeon hopped inside and presented his leg to him. Theo removed the scroll from Pidgwidgeon's leg and handed him a treat. "Thank you, Pidgwidgeon. I don't have anything for you to take back."

_I won't be back to the office this afternoon. Potter and I have some catching up to do._

_P.S. I hate you, and you owe me time off next week._

_D. Greengrass_

Theo chuckled proudly to himself as he dropped down into his desk chair and read over the scroll once more. "She doesn't hate me," he laughed, tossing his head back. "I'm her favorite matchmaker."

He tucked the scroll under the small stack of files on his desk and turned his attention to the open folder on his desk. Theo picked up his wand and waved it over the parchment in the folder. With a smirk, he watched as the ink faded away, leaving the form blank and lying in the folder.

Reaching for a quill, he began filling out the form again with a different case. He had heard rumors that there were some more romantic troubles floating around a different part of the office. It was time to put his matchmaking skills to work again.


End file.
